1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment device configured to perform a treatment by grasping a grasping target such as a living tissue between the distal portion of a probe and a jaw configured to open/close relative to the distal portion of the probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2009-514566 has disclosed an ultrasonic device, which is a grasping treatment device, including a probe configured to transmit ultrasonic waves, and a jaw configured to open/close relative to the distal portion of the probe. In this ultrasonic device, a scissors-like handle unit is opened/closed to grasp a grasping target such as a living tissue between the distal portion of the probe and the jaw, and thereby performs a treatment of the grasping target.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-261911 has disclosed an ultrasonic coagulation-and-cutting device, which is a grasping treatment device, including a probe configured to transmit ultrasonic waves and a jaw configured to open/close relative to the distal portion of the probe. This ultrasonic coagulation-and-cutting device is also used as a bipolar treatment device, which uses the distal portion of the probe as a first electrode portion and the jaw as a second electrode portion, to perform a bipolar treatment by a high-frequency current between the distal portion of the probe and the jaw. In this ultrasonic coagulation-and-cutting device, the jaw includes a jaw body rotatably attached to a sheath, and a wiper member attached to the jaw body via a pin. The wiper member is rotatable relative to the jaw body around the pin.